FREAKING SLEEPOVERS!
by madders10
Summary: What happens when 4 american girls kidnap Ninjas to have a sleepover? THIS FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is a sleepover fic! Oh and Trillia Has lavender hair, deep purple eyes. Topia has burnt orange hair, orange eyes. Teeni has Light green hair, dark green eyes. Toli had light blue hair, and sea blue eyes. Some Characters may be OCC. Trillia's POV. Enjoy!**

"TRILLIA! I WANT A SLEEPOVER!" sobbed a very sad Toli. Little faker. I sighed.

"Fine. But I get to choose who comes." I told Toli, who was now dancing in a circle. We were visiting Japan. More specifically, the hidden leaf village. From America. This is going to go wonderfully.

"OH! Invite Ino and Shikamaru!" Yelled Teeni. I nodded.

"And Hinata and Naruto." Put in Topia.

"Yeah! And Sasuke and Sakura!" Toli Screamed. Freaking spas.

"And Tenten and Neji." I said. My sisters nodded vigorously.

"Okay. Time to tell them. And by tell I mean forcibly drag them to our house. Feel free to pick up anyone who might be of minor interest in the plot." I said.

"FORTH WALL TRILLIA! FORTH WALL!" Screamed Teeni. I blushed.

"Let's do this!" Toli shouted. That child is to loud, I tell you. I ran out of the door. We were staying in a rented home, which came with a full wardrobe, Jacuzzi, Flat-screen T.V., assorted videos and videogames, and a mini waterpark. How did we afford this? I do not know, but I think it has something to do with that bank robbery last week… AH WELL! I ran down the street to pick up the guests. Or prisoners. Either or. I found Naruto at the ramen stand. I tapped his shoulder. He turned around.

"What do you want?" He asked me angrily. Heh.

"Will you come to my sleepover?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"No." He said. Big mistake.

'Do you know who you just said 'no' to? I am Trilla. And I don't take 'no' for an answer." I told him as I knocked him onto the ground and dragged him to our house. I locked him in a cage.

"Now stay here like a good ninja. I have other 'guests' to get." I told him oh-so-sweetly. I ran back out. I almost ran into Tenten.

"Hi I'm Tenten!" She said briskly. I smiled.

"Trillia. Will you come to our sleepover?" I asked.

"Ummmmm, no." She said. Bitch.

'Okay. I'll make you then." That scared her and she ran. I was faster and kidnapped her to. As I locked her in a cage, Topia came in with Neji and Hinata. She waved.

'LET US GO!" Neji yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"N-O! Your staying here. For a few weeks." I told him. He almost cried. We locked him in a cage. TIMESKIP TIME AGAIN! Dammit, forth wall again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I sipped my tea and patiently listened to the various death threats I was receiving. At last Topia, Teeni, and Toli marched in with several human-sized bags.

"We're home!" Yelled Teeni. She undid the first bag and took out Kakashi. His nose was stuck in some perverted book or another. Damn useless…

"Hi! I'm Trillia! You are Kakashi? We're from America-" Topia hit me in the ribs. Kakashi looked amazed.

"Sorry. She rants when she's nervous. I'm Top-" She stopped, seeing Kakashi's gaze wasn't on my face. "-ia. LOOK UP YOU DAMN PERV!"

"wha? Oh, oh yeah. Ah, I'm Kakashi." He stated. The other Ninja (Who were in the cage) Just stared.

"Moving on!" Said Teeni, opening the next bag, revealing Sasuke and Sakura. I love how she put them in the same bag. Seeing the others in the cage, who were mouthing _Don't talk and come here._ Heh. They thought I couldn't see them.

"Hey, can you open this bag? It's getting hard to breathe." Toli rolled her eyes and opened Ino and Shikamarus' bag. They walked over to the others. Then Kiba walked in for no reason. I looked at him warily.

"I heard you were having a sleepover. Unlike my fellow non-perverted Ninja, I have class." We nodded. The third bag jumped.

'Who's in there Toli?" I asked the 5-year-old warily.

"Hey, you think you could open this bag, un?" Oh god no. She didn't. She opened the last 2 bags. Itachi and Deidara popped up. FUCK YOU TLOI!

"Hi, un! Was the kidnapping really necessary?" Deidara chirped, looking at Topia a little more then necessary. Stupid perv. She's 15! What are you, like 25? Itachi walked to the others. Son of a bitch emo. I clapped my hands.

"Okay let's start…"

**LOL CLIFFHANGER! Bye!**


	2. Thegamethatmustnotbenamed start

**Hi all! If you are confused about the ages of my characters they are: Trillia 17, Topia 15, Teeni 15 (is ten months younger then Topia), Toli 13. The ninjas who are going to pair up with them are (In the order of girls and no names so no spoilers): 24 20 19 and 15. Enjoy!**

"So, any ideas?" I asked our 'guests'. Topia got that _'I have an idea that you probably won't like so I'm going to say it.'_ Look on her face. Fuck.

"Let's" I figured out what she was going to say.

"Don't say it." I said.

"Play"

"Don't say it!" I said again.

"Truth or"

"DON'T SAY IT!" I shouted.

"Dare!"

"And you said it." I groaned. All of my sisters nodded, Toli did her puppy eyes at me. Damn, I need to enroll that girl in obedience training. Ugh.

"Fine. Whatever. Just… nothing TOO perverted, 'Kay? I am trying to keep whatever sanity I have left from disappearing." I said rubbing my temples.

"Since when does she have ANY sanity?" Toli muttered to Teeni, who surpassed a giggle. I am really getting a leash for Toli when we get back. All of the pri- *ahem* _guests _were watching all this with various amounts of amusement. Save Kakashi, who missed the entire thing, and Itachi, who… well, seriously! When does he every show amusement… or any other emotion? Deidara raised his hand.

"Yes?" Teeni asked.

"Why can't there be pervish things, un?" He asked politely.

"Because we have Children here, AND I don't want to pay for therapy sessions to help them!" I yelled. God, why the hell did Toli bring him here? I gazed around. Neji and Tenten were glaring at Topia. Naruto was talking to Hinata, who was blushing. Ino and slacker (Shikamaru) were just… well, sitting. Itachi and Sasuke were being emo, Deidara was reading Kakashi's book… Sicko. Kakashi walked up to me.

"Aren't we going to play now?" he said, sounding rather board. I nodded.

"Okay! Circle time!" I said. Everyone got in to a circle.

"Oh! Can I go first, un?" Deidara says excitedly, while raising his hand. I _was_ going to say 'No!', But Topia intervened, and thus we went into the-game-that-must-not-be-named.

"Truth or dare Kiba?" He asked.

"Dare!" The dog- Oops, I mean _Kiba_ answered.

"I dare you… To… Proclaim… your love for Justin Beiber!" Everyone (Except Itachi.) gasped. (A/N: 1. Sorry if you like JB. I don't X3. And 2, I am assuming they know who that is.).

"Never!" Kiba yells. Everyone (Except Itachi) stared. "UGH! You know what?! FINE! I LOVE Justin- Fucking- Beiber!" Well, everyone had a good laugh out of that.

"OHHH! Can I go next? I've got a good one!" Ino says. I nod. …Wait one fucking minute! When did I become that game master!? TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLL LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I SOOOOOOOOOO BLAME YOUUUUUUUUUUU!

"I dare Itachi…" the suspence… "To show…" Everyone (Except Itachi) leaned in a little. "Emotion!" Everyone gasped. Hinata fainted. CLIFFHANGER! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Sorry this chapter is short ****. Anyway, If you like this story, please review. I need to know if you want me to keep on doing it. You could also PM me.**

**LATER! **


End file.
